Farhi Saeed bin Mohammed
| place_of_birth = Churchelle, Algeria | date_of_arrest = | place_of_arrest= | arresting_authority= | date_of_release = | place_of_release= | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | citizenship = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 311 | group = | alias = Saiid Farhi | charge = No charge | penalty = | status = Won his habeas corpus and was transferred to Algeria where he fears he could be tortured. | csrt_summary = | csrt_transcript= | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Farhi Saeed bin Mohammed, also known as Saiid Farhi, is an Algerian previously unlawfully held in the United States's Guantanamo Bay detention camps, in Cuba. The Guantanamo Docket - Saiid Farhi His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number is 311. Farhi was born on March 29, 1961, in Churchelle, Algeria. He was released to the government of Algeria on January 6, 2011. mirror Background Saiid Farhi is one of the captives who remain in Guantanamo without charge. mirror His first writ of habeas corpus was filed in 2004. He had a new writ of habeas corpus filed in 2008 – Civil Action No. 08-CV-1347. He has a thirty-day protective order filed on his behalf—requiring the government to advise his attorney thirty days prior to transferring him from Guantanamo—because he fears the results if he were to be repatriated to Algeria. Combatant Status Review tribunal Initially the Bush administration asserted that they could withhold all the protections of the Geneva Conventions to captives from the war on terror. This policy was challenged before the judicial branch. Critics argued that the USA could not evade its obligation to conduct a competent tribunals to determine whether captives are, or are not, entitled to the protections of prisoner of war status. Subsequently the Department of Defense instituted the Combatant Status Review Tribunals. The Tribunals, however, were not authorized to determine whether the captives were lawful combatants -- rather they were merely empowered to make a recommendation as to whether the captive had previously been correctly determined to match the Bush administration's definition of an enemy combatant. Summary of Evidence memo A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Saiid Farhi's Combatant Status Review Tribunal, on 29 September 2004. The memo listed the following allegations against him: Transcript There is no record that Saiid Farhi chose to participate in his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. Administrative Review Board hearing | pages=1 | author=Spc Timothy Book | date=Friday March 10, 2006 | accessdate=2007-10-10 }}]] Detainees who were determined to have been properly classified as "enemy combatants" were scheduled to have their dossier reviewed at annual Administrative Review Board hearings. The Administrative Review Boards weren't authorized to review whether a detainee qualified for POW status, and they weren't authorized to review whether a detainee should have been classified as an "enemy combatant". They were authorized to consider whether a detainee should continue to be detained by the United States, because they continued to pose a threat—or whether they could safely be repatriated to the custody of their home country, or whether they could be set free. First annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Saiid Farhi's first annual Administrative Review Board, on 21 March 2005. The memo listed factors for and against his continued The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release or transfer Second annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Saiid Farhi's second annual Administrative Review Board, on 3 December 2004. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention.20 February 2006 The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release or transfer Third annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Saiid Farhi's third annual Administrative Review Board, on March 14, 2007. The memo listed factors for and against his continued detention. The following primary factors favor continued detention The following primary factors favor release or transfer Statement Saiid Farhi did not attend his hearing in person, but a statement of his responses to the factors was read aloud and discussed, during the unclassified session of his hearing. However, the transcript of the unclassified session was withheld. Board recommendations On January 9, 2009 the Department of Defense published heavily redacted memos from Saiid Farsi's third review board. Their recommendations were unanimous—and redacted. But Gordon England, the Designated Civilian Official, cleared him for repatriation. His third board convened on March 29. Their memos were forwarded to England for his decision on June 22. He authorized transfer on July 23. References External links *Judge Orders Release Of Algerian From Guantánamo (But He’s Not Going Anywhere) Andy Worthington November 24, 2009 *Six detainees would rather stay at Guantanamo Bay than be returned to Algeria The Washington Post July 10, 2010 *How Binyam Mohammed’s Torture Was Revealed in a US Court Andy Worthington May 4, 2010 *Judge Kessler’s unclassified opinion in bin Mohammed’s case (PDF) *Legacy of Torture New York Times Category:Living people Category:People held at the Guantanamo Bay detention camp Category:Algerian extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:1961 births Category:Algerian people